Porque Você Quer a Minha Sanidade
by Fandom.Flies
Summary: Essa é pra quem acha que quanto menor a fic, menos erros ela tem. Crowley viciado em ferros-velhos, Bobby ursinho carinhoso e mel desnecessário. Aceita uma bebida antes de começar?


Link da fic original: www .fanfiction .net/s/ 6864578/1/ Por_que_voce_quer_a_minha_alma

Christie: Achamos esta pérola do fandom de spn, gente! Casal bizarro, fic bizarra e autora com o nome bizarro. Esperamos que você gostem, porque nós com certeza não gostamos de ripar isso.

Ah, como a fic era beeeem pequena, juntamos os capítulos :3

* * *

><p>Bobby:<br>Por que Crowley precisava de sua alma**(Christie: Se ela fosse sólida, talvez para... esquece *pensamentos impuros*)**?Essa era pergunta que perturbava Bobby**(Christie: Encontre o erro.)** e tirava seu sono todas às**(Caliga: TRASHER TEM ALGUM FETICHE COM CRASE MAL COLOCADA, PELO QUE PARECE.)(Christie: Elementar, minha cara Caliga.)** noites, e o mais estranho é que Bobby sentia falta de algo e ele sabia exatamente do que era**(Christie: A pica do Crowley nas noites de solidão.)(Cal: Pelo jeito que a fic tá indo eu também sei o que vai ser.)**.  
>Aquele beijo com o Crowley foi anomálico<strong>(Christie: ?)(Cal: An<strong>**us****o o quê?)**, foi muito além da metafísica**(Christie: Duuuude, imagem mental bizarra.)(Cal: Que tesão por adjetivos, digamos, incomuns...)**, Bobby queria que Crowley voltasse agora e que**(Christie: ...lhe contasse o que aconteceu no último episódio de Rebelde.)** ficasse com ele, e por isso tentava desesperadamente invocá-lo novamente com a desculpa de querer sua alma de volta**(Christie: Aham, é só pedir que ele devolve.)(Cal: Claro, a última coisa que ele quer é a alma dele de volta! Palmas pro Bobby IC!)**, quando o que ele realmente queria era Crowley, ele não se importaria de virar um demônio, ele só queria estar com ele**(Christie: *vomita*)(Cal: Esqueceu um ponto final e ainda fez um parágrafo malditamente longo, usando as vírgulas para estender sua tortura. Isso é o que, asco ao ponto final ou ao bom senso?)**  
>Crowley POV:<br>Andava pelo avenida**(Christie: Acho que se a gente for num hospital, a gente acha todos os trashers do mundo reunidos na sala de cirurgia. *prepara mala de viagem*)(Cal: Trashers, a troca de sexo: O Filme)** e era 1 uma**(Christie: Repetição maldita, essa aqui.) ** da madrugada, não conseguia dormir e não sabia porque**(Christie: É uma coisinha chamada metanfetamina, amorzito.)**, caminhei até a que eu estava procurando?**(Cal: Caminhou ou não? Eis a questão, né?)(Christie: Q pra essa frase, sério.)**Por que não conseguia dormir**(Christie: Já dei cola pra essa questão, pula pra próxima.)**?E o que eu estava fazendo em uma encruzilhada em plena 1 hora da madrugada**(Cal: Procurando o traficante? Fazendo macumba no terreiro do preto véio?)(Christie: Apreciando a paisagem.)**?  
>Droga, não consigo responder nenhuma dessas perguntas. O que havia de errado comigo<strong>(Christie: Muitas coisas, Crowley. Muitas.)<strong>?Eu estava procurando desesperadamente algo que nem sabia o que era**(Christie: Eu sei, eu sei, posso dar spoiler? *apanha*)**.

Bobby olhava pela janela quando viu a silhueta de um homem andando pela encruzilhada perto de seua**(Christie: Que isso, man, não pode não! Você traiu o movimento da mudança de sexo, véi!)(Cal: TRASHERS, a evolução! Agora nem troca de sexo é mais, é adição sexual! Temos a primeira causa hermafrodita da história!)** casa, não sabia quem era mas qualquer um que andasse pela encruzilhada tão tarde da noite era suspeito**(Christie: E quem fica uma da manhã na janela olhando a encruzilhada, não é suspeito não?)**, então pegou sua arma e saiu pela porta**(Cal: Porque as vezes o Bobby escolhe a janela!)(Christie: Porque ele normalmente abre um rombo no telhado e sai voando, mas hoje ele resolveu inovar.)**, caminhando sorrateiramente pela encruzilhada,**(Cal: Suspeito, ein?)(Christie: Lembrei de uma musiquinha que a minha vó cantava pra mim, hihihi.)** quando se aproximou da imagem percebeu que a coisa que tanto busava**(Cal: Busava é algum tipo de flexão do substantivo busão?)(Christie: JSIAISJSIAJASIASJIJSIAISJAISJ ai, Cal.)** e procurava estava parada bem ali, a alguns metros de distancia, Bobby queria mostrar todo o seu amor**(Christie: I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give! *é decapitada*)**, queria dizer o que sentia para Crowley, mas como iria fazer isso, como iria fazer com que um demonio amasse**(Christie: ...dar o rabo como ele? Missão impossível.)(Cal: DIK: ele não faria.)**, então apenas endureceu**(Christie: Eita, NC already?) (Cal: ...PRECISO FALAR? PIADA PRONTA ISSO DAQUI.)** seu tom e indireitou**(Christie: *suspira*)(Cal: PQP, fez essa fic onde? No bloco de notas? Porque até no Word 1998 eles arrumam uma merda dessa.)** sua postura de modo que pareceu imponente**(Cal: Tudo nessa fic me lembra ereção.)(Christie: #2 na Cal.)** e frio**(Christie: Você se auto congela? Aprendiz do Sub-zero aqui, guiz.)**.  
>-Crowley<strong>(Cal: MISTER CROOOWLEEEY! PAM PAM PAM PAM )<strong>, o que voce está fazendo aqui**(Christie: "Procurando o ponto que eu deixei cair mais cedo, porque?")**  
>Disse Bobby apontando a arma para Crowley, Bobby queria abaixar a arma, mas o que Crowly<strong>(Cal: CROWLY é seu cu peludo!)(Christie: Não conheço esse OC! Deve ser o irmão gêmeo do Crowley de outra dimensão #dorgas)<strong> pensaria disse**(Cal: Pensaria disse? Isso é algum tipo de gíria?)(Christie: Os trashers tem esse códigos, Cal. Impossível entendê-los.)**, talvez pensasse que Bobby estava ficando velho,**(Cal: Porque ficar novo ninguém fica...)(Christie: Well, Benjamin Button...)** molenga**(Cal: A pipa do vovô não sobe mais.)** e que confiasse em excesso nas pessoas.**(Christie: Coitado do Bobby, foi xingado bagarai nesse trash ):)**  
>-Bobby, eu nao sei<strong>(Cal: ...Pra onde a porra do til foi!)<strong>, talvez apenas olhando a paisagem**(Christie: Eita, eu juro que eu não tinha lido essa parte.)(Cal: Oi, eu sou o demônio que pegou sua alma, e estou na sua garagem, só olhando a paisagem!)**  
>Disse Crowley olhando para Bobby, e sentindo uma coisa estranha<strong>(Cal: Malditas ereções.)(Christie: Maldita vontade de peidar.)<strong>, era como se achasse o que estivesse procurando,**(Cal: Oi?)(Christie: Prêmio Frase Bosta pra essa oração.)** ao mesmo tempo Bobby se sentiu estranho já que Crowley não parava de olha-lo, não sabia se isso era um coisa boa ou ruim,**(Christie: Eu diria ruim, porque se um demônio me secasse... mas o Crowley dá pra dar um desconto, ele é gostosin.)(Cal: Sou mais o céu, sabe como é, Gabe e Balthazar... Mas o Crowley dá pro gasto *leva uma bordoada e entra em coma*)(Christie: Cal, você sabe que eu não divido bofes *olhar assassino*)** só era estranho e diferente, afinal Crowley nunca havia o olhado desse jeito.**(Christie: Esse olhar de sua linda.)**  
>Crowley se perguntou em seguida se era por causa da alma que havia pegado<strong>(Christie: P-E-G-O)(Cal: PEGADÔOOOOOO combo x2)<strong>, perguntou se a alma era o motivo daquelas estranhas sensaçoes**(Christie: Alma, deixa eu tocar sua alma... *morre*)(Roberto Carlos: Hehe... São tantas emoções...)**, mas nenhuma alma que ela havia pegado**(Cal veio avisar que a Chris foi encontrada em estado vegetativo e não pôde continuar o resto da ripagem.)** tinha feito ele se sentir desse jeito,**(Cal: Crowley abusa das almas?)** entãp**(Cal foi tomar itubaína em pó com leitinho do diabo.)(Christie: A autora tá tentando falar a língua do p ou o que?)** por que.**(Christie: E assim termina mais uma brilhante frase de autoria de me1234567890.)(Cal: Mas a coisa mais criativa que esse autor já fez foi o próprio nome... puta que la merda ein, criatividade! Writer's block pegando fogo aqui!)**  
>-Olhando a paisagem<strong>(Cal: Essa paisagem deve ser uma maravilha, porque né!)(Christie: É, todos aqueles carros no ferro velho realmente são uma beleza de se admirar!)<strong>  
>Perguntou Bobby em um tom mais leve e carinhoso<strong>(Cal: Bobby carinhoso... maldito dia que eu concordei em ripar isso! *Vai apedrejar a autora(ou o autor?) com bolinhas de papel e cuspe*)(Christie: Bobby carinhoso é tão OOC quanto Ruby casta.)(Christie 2: BOBBY É UM URSINHO CARINHOSO DISAHFILWHGFKSHDF)<strong> já que estava se concentrando em tentar fazer com que Crowley se concentrasse em qualquer outra coisa que nao fosse ele**(Christie: Frase confusa da porra.)**, derepente**(Cal: AH NÃO, DERRAPANTE DENOVO NÃO!)(Christie: *brinca de montanha russa no 'derepente'*)(Cal 2: A única coisa na qual o Bobby vai deslizar nessa fic é, pelo jeito, a pica do Crowley.)** achou que deveria convidar Crowley para entrar em vez de deixa-lo em um amadrugada fria**(Christie: Não gostaria de entrar e tomar uma xícara de café? #Chaves)(Cal: But baby it's cooold outside )** e escura**(Cal: NOITE CLARA É F#%)(Christie: Amadrugada é o período de 4:05 até 4:37 da manhã, só pra vocês saberem.)(Cal 2: Tá mais para 4:Badfic pra 4:FODA-SE.)** como aquela, então perguntou:  
>-Quer entrar<strong>(Cal: Literalmente levando o demônio pra dentro de casa, Bobby? Onde estão seus anos de experiência?)<strong>, podemos tomar um vinho.  
>Disse Bobby apontando para sua<strong>(Christie: ...pica.)<strong> casa, Crowley desviou seu olhar e depois de dar um última olhada na paisagem**(Cal: Mano, eu quero ver essa paisagem, não é possível...)(Christie: Fetiche bizarro por ferro velho nessa fic, mano. Pressinto sex in the truck.)(Cal: Infelizmente ferro não é a única coisa velha pela qual o autor tem fetiche.)** escura de árvores que balançavam fortemente**(Cal: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!)** por causa do vento, entrou na casa seguindo Bobby**(Christie: ...treparam e tiveram um ataque cardíaco. FIM!)**

**(Cal: ...THE END?)(Christie: PRAISE THE LORD)(Cal 2: Será que dessa vez a gente deu sorte? *sai assobiando 'The Final Countdown'*)**

**Chris e Cal foram vistas entrando em um hospital armadas e com identidades falsas, alegando que precisavam verificar a sala de cirurgias urgentemente.**


End file.
